The Final Frontier
by Triggerhappy 123
Summary: When Earth was destroyed by the Covenant, some humans fled to the Final frontier, a spacefort stationed in unknown territory. will humanity survive, or die? CHAPTER X up! The final battle has truly begun...
1. prologue

Halo: the last frontier  
  
A/N: This Fic is actually based on the Realspace saga: a game that I came across which resembles Halo in a way. Enjoy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Halo

Since it's the start of the story, I'll let you live for a few days.  
  
Chapter I: Prologue  
  
Earth, once a magnificent planet, full of beauty and full of life, that is until the covenant plastered it under 25 ft of unbreakable glass, after the covenant got what they needed which is the forerunner's technology lodged deep into the earth's crust and after they wiped out all of earth's dwindling defences. The survivors of this terrible onslaught mostly fled to a space fortress deep in unknown territory, others went to the unknown territorial planets, the ones which the Covenant couldn't reach. The crew and civilians of the FF hoped that they can establish a new life in neibouring uninhabited planets, start a new life. They thought that they were safe from the covenant...  
  
...they were wrong  
  
Right after the glass solidified the covenant went back to Earth, there they found a piece of information hidden deep in the destroyed UNSC HQ telling them about the fortress in sector alpha-X348, their leaders won't let the humans slip through their fingers like that, and ordered all remaining forces to attack.  
  
They were coming for us, the final battle has begun...

-----  
  
Sergeant Jason A. Kennedy is all that is left of the Orbital cannon team stationed at Earth. He just arrived at the 'Final Frontier', it's been a boring day fixing up electronics and maintaining the shields as he had some electronic skills which was in short supply. He was told that the covenant might come back some day and they've ought to be prepared.  
  
"goddammit, why do they always say that" Kennedy thought "the covenant will never find us out here..."and started looking out of the window...  
  
He saw a small purple dot in the distance, he ignored it, thinking it was just meteor

Then more appeared, at least twenty of them. He asked a nearby officer  
  
"dunno, can be a meteor shower..." the man said "unless..."  
  
Ships started coming into view and streaks of cyan came flying into the fort, making the fort rock.  
  
"oh shit" Kennedy shouted" the Covenant are here!!!"  
  
"we're screwed" someone said  
  
So do ya think? May be a little boring but do add suggestions. I just re-done this because there were some grammar errors which I hopefully mixed and stopped the confusion about some parts, well

Adios!


	2. The Onslaught Begins

The Final frontier  
  
See? Told ya I'd update quick? Anyways...back to the story  
  
A/N from now on - means this part is just a bit of information and technical stuff  
And also, I do own all of the characters apart from the M.C and Cortana and some other people. The rest I made up, see for yourself!  
  
Chapter 2: The onslaught begins...  
  
Spark went flying all over the crowded corridors blinding some people's view, making them scream in terror and agony  
  
"Sir "an engineer shouted "the side hull has been damaged sir, through sectors K-M, no casualties has been reported"  
  
Captain Wilson stood up wondering at the large holographic screen" damage percent?"  
  
"minimal" replied the engineer"the hull sustained 3% damage, the shields took most of the hit. but a pervious shot hit the frontal area head on, the power there is cut off."  
  
"Is the MAC Armageddon working?"  
  
"yes sir, it should be up and running in 10 seconds, initiate fullauto?"  
  
"yes" Wilson replied, and grinned "let's give these covenant bastards hell"  
  
The MAC Armageddon is the UNSC's most powerful weaponry, on fullauto, it can cut through covenant armour like a hot knife through butter.  
  
----  
  
Meanwhile, on the gunner's platform;  
  
Kennedy is at home in a gunner's platform, along with basic marine training he was also given 5 years on the orbital gun squad, defending vital colonies from the covenant invasions of 2552, he even survived the onslaught on Reach.  
  
"Man do these bloody covenant bastards ever give up" Corporal Samuel Jericho shouted "must've killed like 150 already and they still are coming"  
  
"you know, this gives me of playing virtual space invaders back at home" Except, Kennedy thought, it's with superheated plasma bolts and live ammunition now" die you S.O.Bs die!!!"  
  
The whole space station started to rumble and shake slightly as though it was sitting on a 4.5 Earthquake.  
  
"Shit what was that!" Jericho screamed! "are we hit"  
  
"hell no" kennedy replied "look outside" ----  
  
Back on the brige  
  
"FullAuto initiated" shouted the engineer"it already vaporised 3 covenant fighters and it hasn't even fired yet"  
  
"stupid aliens thinking they can destroy the MAC A." The Captain Smirked "looks like we have a fighting chance"  
  
Another Explosion happened near them, making the lights flicker a bit  
  
"the shields are down!!!!!" someone screamed  
  
A/N: yes, this fort does have shields, somewhat like the Spartan's shielding but about 500 times stronger  
  
"how long till they regenerate?" shouted the Captain  
  
"depends on where they hit, at the current situation I'd say about 10 minutes on normal, 2 minutes on overcharge"  
  
"Alright then" said the captain in a worried voice" power down all systems apart from the MAC A, gun batteries A-E and the main control system, and send the Fighters out"  
  
"OK sir, initiating"the engineer sighed and started typing  
  
-----  
  
Meanwhile on the Covenant ship "the forerunner's gospel", loud yelps and hoots of excitement came when the shield's flickered off light a light, Sejluk 'Seramee was having a very good day, being this ship's commanded,  
  
"Alright" The gold plated elite barked to the jackal operators" charge up the plasma torpedo's, let's give these mammals hell,"  
  
"the plasma torpedos are armed your Excellency "squawked the jackal operator,"firing"  
  
a huge screech and a bang followed by some yelps and crys from the grunts from the firing pods signalled something was terribly wrong  
  
"what happened!!?" 'Seramee bellowed "tell me or I'll have your head!"(which he likes to use for getting the answer quickly)  
  
"Your Excellency, a human explosive seems to have knocked out our shields and our Torpedo pods"The jackal squealed, "we can only use our plasma cannons now"  
  
"ahh Stuff the torpedos! I just want that station taken out!!! At any costs, even if we have to crash this ship into it, they must be destroyed!!" the elite boomed and every single crew member must have heard that. A few squeals came from the grunts  
  
-----  
  
Back to the ship defenses  
  
"iwarning: shutting down weapon pods and would all pilots report to the hanger, this is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill/i"the ship's speakers boomed  
  
"we all know that already!!!" shouted Kennedy. "they're firing at us for god's sake, waddaya think?"  
  
"imaybe it might help those people who don't know wise guy??/i" the speakers replied.  
  
"aww man you are so screwed!" Jericho started to laugh his head off along with half the gun crew who heard it.  
  
"aww damn your gonna-"was all Kennedy screamed before another explosion took out one of the gun emplacements along with 5 marines who manned it  
  
"no time for laughss now ya hear, 5 men are already dead and you're laughing about some dumbass reply I made? There's more important stuff happenin' out there!!!  
  
"isystem returned to normal, marines!, return to your posts!!/i"  
  
"alright!1 let's rumble!!!"  
  
"if only the Master Chief was here"Kennedy muttered, and started firing  
  
-----  
  
It was on Earth that the Master chief fell, he and 2 other SPARTAN III soldiers and 40 marines defended a narrow cave at Area 51 leading to all of the information about mankind, their history, maps, cities, old- tech(anything before 2400AD) to UNSC ships, troops, Top Secrets, Unknown Territory Space Forts ( like the frontal frontier) and lots more. It was said that a plasma charge wiped out all but the MC and another Spartan and 5 marines.then got overrun by covenant troops and they all died. They just happened to Be wrong...  
  
-----  
  
A/N, this part will be written sort of like a movie script (with no names, you'll have to figure it out)  
  
Area 51, under 21 ft of so called "unpenetrable" glass  
  
Under the semi-transparent glass a few mummers can be heard, looks like some people may have survived  
  
"hey marine, how much more plasma grenades do we have left"  
  
"about 70 more, man those grunts carry lots"  
  
"ow, Jenkins! That was my head!!"  
  
"sorry Sarge"  
  
"5 years, 1294 kills and many rescues and this is how they repay us?"  
  
"shut up, stop worrying and hurry up soldier!"  
  
"sorry sarge"  
  
"Cortana how much longer till the surface?"  
  
"not long....only about 5ft more to go"she said in a funny voice"  
  
"Damn it!!!"  
  
"Wait, Reece can you punch through?"  
  
"yup Chief, I'll Try"  
  
CRUNCH!  
  
"OWW!!!"  
  
"That's got to hurt, hee hee"  
  
"Cortana, please, not now"  
  
"Chief, I've got through"  
  
"great... and the record time is 8 hours, 25 minuites, and 46, wait, make that 47 seconds"  
  
"shut up....ma'am"  
  
"that's better"  
  
SMASH!!!  
  
Master Chief was the first one to climb out  
  
"Great" he said "now where to? Cortana, got an idea"  
  
"yup, don't we have a long range radio in that Information center?"  
  
"well lets giv it a try..." the master chief muttered, then sighed.  
  
----  
  
Well, how's that?. From now on the story's going to be set up into four parts, sgt Kennedy 2) Cptn Wilson 3) The Forerunner's Gospel and 4) Master Chief and the surviving marines  
k that's all, adios!!(wait, I'm not Spanish) bye! 


	3. the calm before the storm,minus the calm

The Final frontier  
  
Hello again, thanks to everyone who reviewed and happy reading!  
  
Chapter 3: The Calm before the Storm (without the Calm)  
  
The "final Forntier"'s control room, 7 hours since the covenant attack  
  
"Things aren't going too well sir" The engineer( let's call him Nick)shouted over the constant explosions "only 3 MAC cannons are left, and half the fighters are casualties now"  
  
"What?, how are we supposed to defend this base, would have been easier if we still had an A.I, anyways, give me a statistic on all the defending troops"  
  
"Sir, 1500 marines on board, 10 spartans ,a bunch of Warthogs and a few tanks,"  
  
"any reinforcements"  
  
"Yes sir, we getting troops from Space Fleet Alpha, 10 Frigates and a Cruiser, totalled With 25 or so of the defending fleet we might still have a chance"  
  
"Thank you, keep the MAC A firing, fire some nukes and make sure they don't get anywhere near 10 miles is that understood!?"  
  
"Sir"Nick and the crew replied"Yes Sir"  
  
"Good"Wilson muttered" time to fight back big time..."  
  
----  
  
Gun Deck Beta  
  
"Keep firing!!" kennedy shouted "don't give these assholes a chance  
  
"YES SIR!!"  
  
More Explosions rocked the deck as the Covenant Cruisers pounded at the Deck  
  
"Sir" Jericho screamed" Aim at that Cruiser 3, it's shields are down"  
  
"all units!" Kennedy Called out "fire!!!"  
  
His repliy was met by hundreds of archer missiles firing right into the side of the Enemy cruiser, piercing the armour and knocking it into an asteroid, the cruiser instantly blew up when it hit, sending thousands of bits of molten metal all over the place  
  
"WE ROCK!!!" Kennedy roared as cheers came from all the gun deck  
  
"Seargent don't get too cocky over that" Cpt Wilson said over the intercom" we still got about 500 alien bastards to beat up,understood"  
  
"Yes sir" Kennedy replied  
  
"This battle's not won until every single one of these S.O.Bs are destroyed"  
  
"yes sir" Kennedy said  
  
-------  
  
Back on Earth  
  
"Cortana do we have a response yet"Master Chief spoke wearily, it has been a long day, 8 hours and still no response, Reece(a Spartan) along with 5 other marines went to search for survivors while he and cortana along with the remaining 3 tried to get someone to pick him up  
  
"No chief, none yet"Cortana said"I wonder what's taking them so long"Wait, I've got a signal"  
  
"Where?"M.C exclaimed"and who"  
  
"It came from somewhere in the orbital cannon, it's Echo 538, Stormbreaker, they said they'll try to pick us up. They got a civilian ship we can ride."  
  
"Thank you Cortana, do you know where to go"The M.C asked  
  
"how about the "Final frontier", I just picked up a signal calling for any human surviors to help, they're getting attacked by the covenant"  
  
"Great, let's go"  
  
Finally, he thought, when we get there, the covenant will wish they hadn't even attacked the Fort in the first place  
  
"Cortana, see if you can get Reece and the others"  
  
"Chief, they're already picked up, they found about 30 civilians and a handful of marines along with another Spartan III soldier"  
  
"Even better"  
  
"this is Echo 538, covenant activity detected in your area, 40 miles and closing"  
  
"oh great" M.C said "more covenant, let's hope they've got life insurance"  
  
"Probably not Chief"  
  
"Good," ----  
  
Back on the "Final frontier", 20 hours into the attack  
  
Wilson was unusually calm at the moment, considering half of the guns are down, the covenants are still strong and reinforcements aren't sill here yet  
  
"Our shields are down sir" nick said" Activate previous procedures sir?"  
  
"Do it"Came the answer  
  
Another Huge explosion shook the deck  
  
"Shit what was that?"Wilson shouted  
  
"That was Launch Deck 2, moderate damge, a few deaths and about 20 injuries, the bad news is, we cant launch anymore fighters from there"  
  
"Speaking of which, how many active fighters left?" Wilson asked  
  
"30 out of the 90 launched are left sir"  
  
"oh shit, we'd better get reinforcements quick or we're screwed" Wilson muttered to himself  
  
"Right, launch the HAVOK missiles and send out all remaining fighters"  
  
"yes sir"  
  
"Sir, we got something you'd like to see" Corporal Andrew said  
  
"what is is Corporal?"  
  
"Signal from the Orbital Station back at Earth Sir, say they're going to gather up survivors and come help"Andy replied  
  
"But isn't the Orbital Station destroyed"  
  
"not quite, there's a room in there where all the special technologies were hidden, works like a plane's black box, only 20 times bigger and practically invulnerable to all energy and ballistic damage, the remaning crew hid in there"  
  
"How did the crew get hold of a ship"  
  
"That I still need to find out, but they say that they found 'him'"  
  
"Him?, I can't be, he's supposed to be dead"  
  
"Well stuff that sir, the Master Chief's back in action!!"  
  
"Great!!" Wilson exclaimed "Just one more thing"  
  
"yes, sir?"  
  
"Do NOT speak to your superiors like that, in any situation, understood" he growled coldly, thinking, time for a little fun  
  
"Sir" Andy Squealed "Yes Sir"  
  
"Good," Wilson growled  
  
-----  
  
Gun Deck Beta, 1 day into the attack  
  
"They're still not giving up sir" a marine shouted  
  
"If you've been in the past 20 years or so marine, you'll see that they do not give up, sometimes they pile up damn high and you run out of ammo, so keep firing soldier"  
  
"YES SIR!" the marine said  
  
A Plasma Torpedo hit scorched one of the missile pods as it narrowly missed, setting off missiles and killing a couple of marines and caused a massive fire  
  
"DIE BITCHES DIE" Kennedy Roared as he kept firing his Missile towards the Covenant  
  
A Giant Blast sent shockwaves throughout the station, sending Kennedy Flying  
  
"What the hell?" he exclaimed  
  
"Sir, breach onLaunch Deck, a covenant strike force no doubt"  
  
"How did they get in?"  
  
"Through the Launch Deck 2 Sir, the launch door was damaged and the ship's shield went down a few minutes before, looks like they blasted through"  
  
"numbers?"  
  
"300 grunts, 20 elites and 100 jackals, and oddly only one hunter"  
  
"hmm...."Now that is weird, Kennedy thought, only one hunter, his bond brother must've been killed, so that means he's none too happy  
  
"Marines, go, go, go! Time to kick some covenant ass people, time is of the essence, let's move!!"He yelled, hardly able to contain his excitement.  
  
"Beware Covenant, we're comin"  
  
-----  
  
Covenant Super-Dropship, a few minutes before the breach 'Seramee was leading the covenant strike force, using his own crew and troops. He was the one of the best elites in the Covenant Army, being in this for 30 cycles, longer than some of these humans have lived no doubt. He's seen the fall of Harvest, reach and Earth, fought against the master chief and barely survived. He was a hero amongst the ranks. And now he might me the one to destroy humanity once and for all "orders your excellency?" a veteran elite asked  
  
"Disable the shield surrounding the station, then blast the damaged door open"  
  
"Yes your excellency" replied the Elite, then walked over and started contacting the capital ship  
  
Almost in an instant 5 Superheated Fuel Rod Guns slammed into the space station, rocking it around. The shields flickered for a bit, then switched off  
  
"There's our chance your excellency, destroying the launch door"  
  
The Elite pulled the fire trigger and shot a fuel rod right into the door, vaporising the door.  
  
"We're in your excellency"  
  
"now, CHARGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
With that 'Seramee lead the Force into maybe the last battle against humanity.  
  
Right, that's that sorted out, pretty quick as well. Alright see ya 


	4. Launch Deck Massacre

The Final Frontier  
  
Hi everybody, thanks for the reviews, greatly appreciate them, anyways, I suck at summaries and stuff like this so on with the story!!! Can someone tell me how the italics/bold/etc things work cause it buggered up chappie 2 slightly  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own halo or it's characters :-{  
  
Chapter 3 – Launch Deck Massacre  
  
Launch Deck 2- 1 Day and 1 hour since the covenant started attacking  
  
"Calling all available marines, battle stations, this is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill"  
  
"Shit, they sure took their time calling everyone" Jericho muttered to himself  
  
"Alright, take what ever you need, Evans, Jones and Jericho, you take sniper rifles and we'll be blue team" Kennedy said as he picked up a sniper himself, he's not the greatest shot in the Navy but he is decent."the rest will be red team, go cover the 2nd floor with whatever you got."  
  
"Yes sir!" a dozen marines boomed over the intercom  
  
"Uh sir, what are we going to do?" Evans replied  
  
"alright, here's the plan, Us four are going to pick off as many covenant forces as possible and to scatter them at the same time, so we have to split up, changing positions if your spotted, the rest of you Marines are going to concentrate your firepower at the center of the group, hopefully taking out as many elites as possible, take some phosphorous grenades with you as well, Got that?"  
  
(A/N: added the phosphorous grenades for no reason at all except for fireworks)  
  
"YES SIR!!" Boo  
  
"Right, let's go do some target practice!"  
  
----  
  
Launch Deck 2  
  
This is to easy, 'Seramee thought as he sliced a marine in half, if this is how easy it is going to be, humanity will surely fall. He saw a human took a swing at a jackal, instantly knocking it out and pumped 6 bullets into it, not noticing the elite, 'Seramee picked up a plasma rifle and fired 3 superheated plasma bolts into it's head, effectively melting it. He saw a couple more marines hiding behind a barricade, holding back a whole load of grunts. So he chucked a plasma grenade into the two, sending them both flying.  
  
"You humans are too easy "He taunted to the marines, laughing loudly. Out of the 40 humans that were defending the post, only 10 remained behind a barricade. Some grunts went flying as a grenade exploded in the group. An elite crumbled to the floor when a bullet struck it in his unshielded head  
  
"Eat hot plasma you infidels" He Screamed as he stuck a plasma grenade on a nearby human, making him run in circles before being vaporised "woot, woot, woot"  
  
"Your excellency" a grunt squealed" We're getting reinforcements from high command. They'll be here in 30 minutes sir."  
  
"Good, now get into battle you little idiot" and pushed the grunt aside and into a wall, knocking him out, oops, he thought, no battle for him then. And laughed  
  
----  
  
3rd floor of launch deck 2  
  
As the battle raged from below blue team silently slipped onto the third floor, it's very dark, good, Kennedy thought  
  
"Alright blue team, get into position, red team, fire on my mark"  
  
"Yes sir"Came the reply  
  
"Good" Kennedy said, this plan has better work, he thought, humanity may depend on it  
  
"Blue team in position"  
  
"Finger on the trigger and FIRE!!!"  
  
-----  
  
"Your excellency" a jackal squacked "reinforcements will be here soon"  
  
'Seramee answered with a nod, he watched as a hunter was just about to hit the human in the face  
  
It stopped  
  
"What? Kill that mammal, what are you waiting for" and looked in horror as the creature slowly fell. With a large bullet hole in his neck, spurting orange blood.  
  
"Shit,what the hell happened" He barked. And saw his strike force fall one, by one and the occasional two as the sniper rounds slammed into the covenant strike force, Many grunts started to scream and scatter "Wah!!!!!" one screamed "Run for it people!!!" shouted another "Arrgghhh!!" screamed a dozen "There they ar-"shouted a jackal but never got to finish as about 5 rounds silenced him for good  
  
"Damn you humans!!!" Roared 'seramee "Cowards, come here and fight"  
  
"This is high command, you will not retreat as this is an executable offence, by the order of the prophets you must not leave"  
  
Bullet after bullet hit into the gold elite, each one felt like a massive sledge hammer hitting into him, he have experienced the puny human metal- pingers but never did he get hit in such a scale. Many of his comrades fell before his eyes, this is not fighting, this is a massacre  
  
"reinforcements are coming, stand by, do not retreat by the order of high command"  
  
"All units, fall back, defensive positions!!" 'Seramee shouted. These mammals are going to pay...  
  
-----  
  
Meanwhile on Earth  
  
"When are they going to pick us up" "Don't know chief, in about an hour or so"  
  
Great, the chief though. If her reports about the covenant are true, then if we aren't picked up soon, then we are screwed big time. The covenant forces are estimated at 3000 grunts, 100 elites and ONLY 12 hunters. Along with a black ops squad. And they could always pick up more  
  
"What's Reece's squad's status?"  
  
"Good, they went down to pick up more people, encountered covenant activity but it was minor, took no more than 5 minutes to destroy. Got a couple of grunts that went AWOL. And about 50 more civilians and a APC" Cortana replied. They'll need one helluva pelican to pick up those people, she thought and 'smiled'( she was in the M.C's head, remember? )  
  
"That's nice. And the covenant"  
  
"20 miles away and closing, be here in ten minutes."  
  
"Right...tell the marines to take up positions inside the base and wait..."  
  
"Can't you tell them, I'm not your communications officer you know" She replied and John( M.C) knows she's ticked off.  
  
"My radio's busted" he grinned "by all the plasma radiation"  
  
"Damn it..." -----  
  
END OF CHAPTER 4  
  
Well folks, that's all for this chapter, I will update shortly as it is still the summer holidays and Thanks to everyone who reviewed ( especially those who said my grammar /punctuation needs work on )  
  
Bye!  
  



	5. Petrol Bombs and Snipers make humans hap...

TFF chappie 5

Thanks to everyone who've reviewed, haven't updated for a while but hey, who cares.

From chapter 6 I will answer all your questions and comments or flames and threats and maybe the odd letter-bomb...

Anyways, I successfully killed off the disclaimers and...

Disclaimer: I do not own halo and...

DAMN IT!!!!! DIE!!!!!!" grabs keyboard again and starts smashing the disclaimer

OK... I'll leave you to the story

Chapter V- Snipers and petrol grenades make humans happy

Somewhere near Area 51, 10 minutes till contact

A cold wind blew over the old American desert, now covered the glass, nothing much was heard, except footsteps and shouting

For Iglig the silver grunt it has been a brilliant day, he killed 5 humans and took 2 more prisoner, which are being added to the 200 or so human survivors in their make-shift base. He often thought that the humans can basically survive anything, like roaches after a human 'nuclear' winter.

He paced along triumphantly because of his victory, he was different from his friends, not the cowardly run-away type, quite the opposite, he may run when things go extraordinarily bad like when he's the only one left which happens often, and he had luck.

He heard a nearby elite yell "Alright, there are more of those enemy scum, grunts, get going!!!" he glared at some of them "before I tear your head off" he added coldly, that got the tired marchers going, Iglig ran as fast as he can, tiring himself out after a while. The group stopped suddenly when they heard a high-pitched scream, a grunt's death cry, he thought, and the sudden whip like crack that signalled that someone was attacking. He then saw a figure, in a prone position, 200 metres away.

"There!!!!" Iglig screamed and pointed to the hill "there he is, attack!"

Hill 15, 1 minute 30 seconds after contact

Crack after crack came from the chief's sniper rife, one after one enemy fell, his spent cartridges piled up into a mini mountain, he switched his clips like lightning, he felt the barrel of his gun heat up, burning any unprotected hand that touched it, a few mixed bolts of green and cyan plasma flew over his head, disintegrating shortly behind him, some Wraith mortars slammed behing him, creating a shallow crater like cracked glass ( A/N and for everyone who complained about glass being not the case, I like making the surface glass)

"Watch it "Cortana cried "there's two of us in here, we'd better move!"

"Tell me where and when" the Chief replied hurriedly and continued firing,he saw the jackals forming a phalanx position, so he took pot shots at the slits in there shields, making them and their formation fall apart. A grunt fired a fuel rod cannon at the chief, who was almost hit, and was shot in the methane mask, making the failsafe go off and taking some nearby covenant in the blast.

"Now!!!" Cortana yelled

The chief went off, running at 35 kilometres an hours while still taking pot-shots at the covenant group, killing a couple of hunters, a dozen jackals and a handful of grunts, not to mention one unlucky elite.

100 minute, 600 metres and 60 dead covenant later, the master chief hid behind a wrecked wraith mortar on a hill, and watched as a large purple bolt, 2 metres in length pounded into the hill that he was just in. making a giant crater.

"shit, wraith artillery" cortana scowled

"Where?" The chief asked as he looked for one

"to your left," Cortana replied

The chief turned and saw one of the biggest 'normal' tank that he ever seen in his life, one ridiculously large cannon flashing green, with a strip of cyan on its hull, probably the cockpit and a large Tank jutting out beside the cannon

"oh shit" the chief muttered and watched as the cannon glow bright purple" how do I get rid of that thing?"

"Hit the tank of course" Cortana said "or the purple ball that it's just about to fire"

"Oh right" the chief sighed and took aim at the purple ball of plasma

"it will fire soon, hurry!"

"Alright then" the chief said "adios sucker" and fired

He saw a giant purple explosion as the projectile detonate, killing it and anyone within a 100 metre radius

"Pretty..." the chief muttered "next year's fireworks then" he added

"Echo 538's here" Cortana said "they've spotted a covenant build-up nearby, probably an attack force, they asked us to destroy it"

"Shit, a whole base of them??"

"Yup, but they've got a surprise for us" Cortana said.

"good" the chief grinned behing his helmet

Launch Deck 2

"Surrender now covenant!" Kennedy yelled out "Your surrounded"

The deck has quietened down now, somewhat strange considering the continuous screams from the covenant a few short minutes ageo, by now the floor was stained a mixture of blue by their blood, it filled the cracks and the gaps between the concrete slabs on the deck, making random patterns and overall a big mess, dead bodies littered everywhere. The battle was over for now

Of the 300 sent to the launch deck only a dozen or so remained, cowering behind objects, or running around like mad. Apart from one golden elite, who just stood there, scarred by bullets but relatively ok, gripping his plasma rifle tightly

"It's not over yet you human scum" He bellowed.

"What's that" Jericho roared, pointing his sniper rifle right at the elite's head, a red dot appearing on the gold elite's cranium.

"Look" It replied, and pointed outside

Everyone looked in looked outside and watched in horror ( apart from the covenant ) as 3 large drop ships came towards them, all guns blazing, the shield doors eventually flickered off, and they came through, 4 times bigger than the ordinary covenant drop-ships and armed with a fuel-rod auto cannon that's causing havoc to anything non-covenant that moves.

"All units, more covenant ships coming, let's give them a nice, warm, welcome" Kennedy called out

"How?" came a dozen or so replies

"With this" He smiled and started juggling a phosphorous grenade (A?N: instead of calling them phosphorous grenades lets call them Petrol grenades)

Seramee laughed as he watched drop-ship after drop-ship came flying in , the humans are doomed now

"uh...sir?" a grunt squealed

"What" Seramee said calmly, and his eyes widened as he saw what he's holding

"I found a metal object on the floor, it's flashing red and it looks cool, there's dozens of them falling from the upper floors, maybe the humans are surrendering..."

"THAT'S NOT A OFFERING YOU IDIOT" Seramee screamed "THAT'S A GRENADE!!!"

He saw the grunt panic, running round like a little idiot and screaming "AHH IT'S ON ME!" and doing all sorts of crazy stuff.

He heard someone say "bye bye!" and heard a click

There was a blinding light, and Seramee passed out.

Well, that's chappie 5, chappie 6 should follow soon. Anyways... see ya!


	6. On the losing side

The Final frontier

HELLO EVERYBODY!!! I'm back, as promised, I shall answer all your questions

R.B wells

Whisp?? what the... anyways, I'll just call it a F.L.I.T.E then ( freakishly Large Ionising Troop Engager )

DCDK

Well yea but... glass is a good way to describe the material left over by the plasma

Alright, lets-

Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or it's cast

What the... DIE!!!!!!!!! WE DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE

Uses a keyboard and starts playing rounders with it

On with the story bats disclaimer out STTTRRIKE!!!! Score!!

Chapter 6- on the losing side

Launch deck 2

The blazing heat of the raging inferno that the humans made Kennedy stumble as the floor below him gradually heating it, touching or falling on it meant certain burns, he crouched to avoid the sparks the flames gave off which felt like a storm, nothing can survive normally under the 1000 degrees celcius flames, it melted anything that was engulfed, the whole of the 2nd floor had to evacuate as the bolts holding the whole deck up melted by the firestorm, making it buckle and fall onto the ground floor,

When the firestorm died down the soldiers saw the true damage,, scorch marks scarred the bottom floor, large chunks of metal lay scattered across the floor which was the 2nd floor and other odd bits, and there was the four FLITE dropships, large blackened skeletons that just sat there, as though it was just about to fall apart.

"Stuff you assholes!!!" Jericho mocked, and laughed

He was cut off as streaks of plasma singed his armour and forced him down, and to everyone's display, elites came rushing out, their armour the only ones that did survived the blast

Kennedy sensed they were different, approximately 8ft in height, in black armour with red stripes on the shoulder plates, they carried a modified plasma rifle, longer and thinner which slotted into their armour. Some of them shouting out battle cries and readied their fire, amongst the elites were two hunters, with the same uniform except that they were shielded, carrying weapons that looked like the fuel rod autos of the FLITE ships.

They opened fire, a barrage of plasma came flying into the group of marines, killing a couple, the hunters also fired, mini wraith mortars flew into the 3rd floor, blasting a hole through it and killing a marine, the marines returned fire, a barrage of lead and rockets slammed into the group, some of the elites died and the hunter's shields were flaring silver, a few more petrol bombs hit the group as well, causing mini firestorms and roasting a couple of elites, 10 down, 30 more to go kennedy thought. And continued firing, someone threw a frag grenade onto a elite, it didn't run but instead, scooped it up and flung it at the human, sending him flying, the situation looked bleak, 30 elites against 10 humans, the elites are a helluva lot smarter than usual, hitting their weak points, one even blew off part of the third deck, plunging 2 humans to their deaths 60ft below and blocking the escape route

Now it looked lost, out of the 20 or so that Kennedy had, only 6 remained, him, Jericho, Evans, Jones, and 2 more from red team remained.

"Damn it" Evans growled "where's reinforcements"

Area 51, 40 minutes after contact with covenant

Back from the one-man battle with the covenant, the Chief was walking along the makeshift base, slightly sleepy from all the fighting, now there was one more thing to take care of.

He yawned as he walked along the deserted underground base, the marines sure did some work here, they carved out a ramp onto the launch pad which was impassable from above, a few lights flickered as he was walking down

"Creepy" he said

He finally reached the launch pad where he saw something on it which doesn't look too human

"So... what is it?" the chief said

It was one of the most beautiful aircraft he ever seen, with crescent wings with the wing tip near the cockpit, hiding 2 cannons, near the back of the wing there were two small bumps which looked like weapon hatches. It was painted metallic grey and shone under the winter sun.

"This is the X-240, it was a prototype for replacing the old longsword fighter A/N I think the longsword might be 2510-ish , it has 2 prototype X-F 2K3 beam cannons and 4 Tac-Op AS-DU missiles and can fly mac 4 on crusing"

The chief whistled in awe at the firepower, how much did this thing cost

"What now?" the chief asked

"Right" Cortana said "the covenant has stationed a base near here and it needs to be destroyed, if they find the area 51 base, they'll learn of our far-reaching colonies, which are the only known planets which humans can live on, if they find it, humans will have a hard time establishing"

"Right, lets go"

John climbed into the cockpit ( which was too small like the longsword...), the controls were all the same

"there's an AI in here which helps you fly this thing" Cortana said "so I'll just go into sleep mode for now.." the computer screen suddenly lit up

"WELCOME JOHN-117" it said "WHAT IS THE DESTINATION"

"there" he said and pointed to the covenant base on the screen "That's our target"

"YES SIR", the engines flared up in a light blue colour and the fighter started to ascend "WE'LL BE THERE IN 1 MINUTE"

"Let's go!" John said, and they blasted off into the horizon

The covenant base- 200 miles away

"That...was...suicide" Iglig panter, he was one of only 30 grunts that survived, along with 10 jackals and 2 elites, one of which asked Iglig for reinforcements.

"Reinforcements are here your excellency" the silver grunt said

"Good" the elite said "What else grunt?"

"Uh...Duck?" The grunt said

"Duck?" The elite asked?

"WE DUCK!!" Iglig screamed and quickly dived

The elite wasn't so fortunate, he got cut down by beams of cyan light.

END CHAPTER 6

Right, that's it, chappie six done. Stay tuned for chapter 7

Until next time

Disclaimer: blah blah...

Ahh hell, DIE!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Mysterious happenings

The Final Frontier

Yo everybody, sorry it took so long, Chappie 7 is finally here!!!! On with the story

Disclaimer: I do not own halo and ...

DIE YOU SON OF A... (whacks it with badminton racquet)

A/N since i can't get asterixes to work, ( ) will be action on something.

Match point to me!!

Anyways...

IOIOIOIOI

Chapter 7- Mysterious happenings

The ship has been wondering through space for a long time, not knowing where to go, it found it's final prey, then detonated.

IOIOIOIOI

Bridge

"Sir, unknown ship detected, doesn't look covenant, nor human" Nick shouted

Wilson looked at the holographic screen, and saw one of the biggest ships he ever saw, about as big as the final frontier, with four giant cannons, and two wings, making it look like a hammerhead.

"Send a message to them" Wilson said "if they don't respond, then send another warning signal, if they don't reply then, we fire"

"Right" replied the communications officer. "First message sent"

there was no reply

"Send it again " Wilson ordered

"Aye sir"

Still no reply

"Right..."He said "Prepare the MAC A to fire on the ship, concentrate all other weapons on the covenant."

Suddenly the room burst into confused shouts

"Heat signals detected!!!"

"It's gone off the charts!!"

"The ship, it's going to fire!!"

"our systems are starting to fry!!"

"Holy mother of all god!! It's firing!!"

For the first time in his life, he is _truly _worried, he watched as the top hatch of the ship lift off, revealing a giant MAC. The barrel of the cannon flared up, gather energy from space and the unknown

"Sir!, they sent us a message!!" Nick shouted

""What? Let's see it" Wilson exclaimed.

It read...

**WE ARE DESTINY**

Then the ship fired, turning everything into a silhouette, then disappeared into white light.

IOIOIOIOI

Launch Deck 2

"Shit!!" Kennedy shouted "we're seriously pinned down!"

Now there were only Jericho, Kennedy and Andrew remaining, the others were too wounded to move.

"Die covenant!" He screamed and stood up, emptying his clip on the elites, killing some in a hail of superheated lead.

"Look!" Jericho shouted "over there!"

And Kennedy saw a white light come towards them

"What the-"

And they were engulfed in the same white light that engulfed their captain.

IOIOIOIOI

Back on Earth

The Chief got out of the longsword fighter, inspecting the scene, the jet worked wonders on the covenant, tearing through their shields and killing most of them, by now he found at least 5 grunts cowering in the camp, he was just about to go out of the complex when...

"Freeze.." a squeaky voice said

He turned round and found a silver grunt with a fuel rod gun aiming at the chief's face.

"d-d-don't m-move" the little creature stammered

"Come on" The chief smiled "your not that fast, by the time you pull the trigger, you'll be on the floor with a boot in your mouth."

"lets see about that" The grunt said, it looked as though it liked challenges

Then they both saw something in the distance that resembled a supernova, only brighter. A sudden small shockwave made them both stumble, the chief struck first.

"What the..." The little grunt squeaked

**THWACK!**

"Looks like I win" the chief said as he looked at the knocked out grunt and walked back to the 240 fighter.

IOIOIOIOI

Ok, a short chapter, but a chapter non the less. Anyways, see ya

Disclaimer: hee hee, he's gone!! Woot woot woot!!

CRACK!! (Thump!)

Yay!! Disclaimer's dead!


	8. Nothing much going on

The Final Frontier

Hello everybody, back again, just read the story, if you still have any comments to make R&R,

On with it now

Disclaimer: I Do not own Halo and it's characters but I do own Kennedy, Jericho and some other characters as well

Hm...to kill, or not to kill, that is the simple question, ahh heck, kill!

Disclaimer: but, but...

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

A/N: This chapter and the next are called intermission chapters, where not much action is going on and the characters get to reflect on something, it usually also describes a plot or a descriptive chapter. It may not sound much, but I could be just as important as the ordinary ones.

Enjoy!

IOIOIOIOI

Chapter 8: Not much going on

Kennedy woke up, his head felt sore the moment he woke, his vision was slightly blurry and wasn't in a really good condition, he tried to get up and....

**THUMP!**

He fell off the bed. Cursing his stupidity he got up and started walking round to take a look, by now he got his vision back, and saw that he was in the hospital wing, the slight scent of iodine in the air, with his head still slightly aching he walked back to his bed where he found a small note, he picked it up and read

"To Jason A. Kennedy, for your performance in battle you have been promoted to Major, your pay will be raised to $40,000 a year and will be in full command of your own squad of men, Report to the bridge at 1500 tomorrow, military time, be there and don't forget the cap and your stripes."

He looked down beside the letter, the great red beret, once an ancient nation's elite cap. Nice, he thought...

Kennedy thought he heard footsteps and ducked down, taking off the red beret and jumped into the bed , a doctor came in and walked over to the bed.

"Right, conditions normal, you can go out now." He said cheerfully, "Anything else?"

"How long have I been out?" Kennedy asked

"oh, 2 days or so, your buddies got out earlier, you had two plasma wounds to the chest and took slightly longer"

"And the covenant?"

"Gone, they disappeared after that mysterious light, probably destroyed or something, the covenant at the launch deck surrendered after you passed out for some reason, their at the prison block."

He thanked the doctor and put his uniform on , then went outside, the crew should be in the mess hall, they usually are...

Someone shouted his name behind him and he saw it was Jericho, Evans and the whole rest of the remaining gang, all in their normal uniforms, out of their battle armour and taking their break

Evans came over and patted him in the back "how are you then" he said "Feeling those burn marks on ya?"

"Well..." Kennedy replied "Yea but got ta hand it to ya, that giant scar down your back and onto your arse gotta hurt a lot more eh?"

The gang laughed for a while and Evans didn't seem to mind, they've been through a lot worse lately, he thought, many of their colleagues died and they would've like a laugh, it is good for you after all.

"Right." He called out"Men! Let's go!"

IOIOIOIOI

"Right..." M.C said "Tell me what are you people still looking for eh?"

The master Chief and the day's prisoners were back on the space station, with the ship ready to go, there was one more thing to handle, They have been interrogating the silver grunt for quite a while. So far, all he said was...

"Don't know, honest!"

"Right..." Chief sighed and walked out of the room."Any ideas?"

"We could use a truth serum.." Cortana said

The chief frowned "They were banned in 2360, makes you dizzy or something, did kill some of the captives. And besides, even if there were any of the stuff, it would've got blown up along with the rest of the medical bay."

"How about beer?" one of the guards interrupted "Makes you drunk and fall over."

"ok" The Chief replied. "That works, but where are we going to find beer?"

"I've got whisky!" Another marine shouted, and passed a silver flask filled with the orange stuff.

"Now why would someone carry a flask of whisky around..." Cortana muttered.

"I dunno..."

"Right..."The chief went back in, clutching the flask

The silver grunt stared at the object "What is that?" He asked

"liquid methane" The Chief lied "Nice and cold"

"Ooh!" Iglig snatched the small flask and drank half of it "Slightly sweet, but good"

"So...now will you tell us?" The Chief asked after waiting for a minute for the whisky to sink in..

"Ok" The grunt said, drunk "We were (Hic) digging for some (Hic) Stone tablet thingy (Hic) , Leader said (Hic) it was the (Hic) Key to (Hic) Something (Hic) **" **then fell asleep, hiccupping.

"Thank you" The Chief smiled and walked out into the computer room

"Thanks for the whisky" The chief said to the marine "it worked"

"cool..."

IOIOIOIOI

Kennedy walked into the mess hall, full of happy marines lazing around, he remembered the times when there were hardly anything going on, the guys in the space station usually sat around, playing poker or chess on a virtual screen, drinking weak beer and generally having fun, now, times had changed, now the humans were fighting for their survival, these times were probably only going to happen once to some of the marines who might not make it.

He walked up to the gang who were sitting playing poker, betting quite a bit of their cash. He remembered this clearly, when Earth was just about to be attacked he usually played poker with his friends who are all dead apart from Jericho, they used to bet $200 or so each time, as they know some day they are going to die so not much point in having lots of money hanging around.

"Right then" He said "who's winning then" and sat down beside them

"Jericho $700, Andy $800 and I've got about $650" Evans answered.

"Ok..."Kennedy said, he took out his card and swiped it on the poker machine "I give $700" and grinned "Cards please."

The machine fired out 5 cards into his hand. "Royal Flush" Kennedy said "I win." And takes $400 from the three "and that makes $1900."

"What are you gonna do with all the money then" Jericho asked.

"If I survive this war" He joked "I'm getting myself a scooter."

IOIOIOIOI

Seramee finally woke up, groaning, not noticing that he was in the prison bay of the Station.

"Where the hell am I" He muttered "wonder if I can-"

**BANG!**

He was knocked back in surprise and walked back up into the invisible object, touching it.

"What's this glass door doing here?" He asked himself and looked "Oh crap..."

He saw that he was in a prison cell, about the same size of a covenant one, with a clear window looking out into the deck, he saw a bunch of grunts sitting nearby, muttering to each other, a hunter continuously pounding on the walls. A pair of jackals sat around doing nothing and some of the black guard elites, probably of a higher rank than him, sraping stuff into a wall.

He growled when he saw two guards, walking up to him, one of them said

"Right covie, you've got a visitor."

And in came Captain Wilson.

IOIOIOIOI

Righto, finished this chappy, onto the next.

Now to answer mail

Master Chief 013

Yea, killing disclaimers are fun, they always suppress your dreams of you owning the game or a company.

Bye.


	9. The calm before the storm again

The Final Frontier

Hello again, not much to say, so read on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo

I'm not bothered with him today. So I got my little robot friends to do it for me...

(Sound of chainsaw and screams)

Anyways, enjoy! ((A/N: Since for some odd reason the spacing doesn't work, I'll use letters))

IOIOIOIOI

The calm before the storm (again)

Prison Bay 6

Captain Wilson walked up to the Gold elite, pistol in hand, he saw the Elite stare at the silver weapon and growl.

"I'll only use it if you try to get at me" He said

"What do you want from me?" It asked

"Since your one of the operation commanders, I'll ask you some questions" Wilson said and sat down on a nearby chair "Why did your kind attack the humans, why do you want to take over our kind"

"Apart from universal conquest" The elite muttered "It was learnt from the forerunners that they created a certain type of sentient species to look after the universe after they were gone, they done so successfully, they sent one of their weapons to a planet to destroy it around 65 million cycles ago to wipe out most things that could harm it, then they placed the creatures there, not as smart ones, but primitive life forms"

"and...?" Wilson said, he seems to be co-operating, he thought, wonder why, the others were just stubborn little bastards who thought they could get a upper hand...

"The prophets thought it was them and to prove it they went on a capturing spree, taking all other life forms in the universe. Most are in their grasp now, except for humans. That's why."

"So." Wilson asked "How do you know all of this"

"We learnt it in the academies that were used to train elites." The gold elite replied

"Why are you telling us all this?"

"Because" the gold elite grinned "The end is approaching."

Wilson looked at him for a few seconds, and signalled the marines to get going and walked out of the cell and he heard the door bang behind him.

IOIOIOIOI

"Cortana, about the stone tablet that the grunt was talking about, where exactly is it?" The chief asked as he was walking to the space hanger

", not sure, but I think it was destroyed a long time ago in a large earthquake, luckily some scientists at the time marked the inscriptions on a sheets of artificial diamond and placed it at Area 51,"

"Right." The chief climbed into the cockpit of the XF-240, "Time for a little retrieving work."

And the jet blasted off back to the blue planet.

IOIOIOIOI

"uh...Captain?" Nick asked "Do you even believe what that elite said?"

"Well, we'll need to confirm that, won't we?"

"What with?" Nick asked

"Rumours has it that there is some sort of stone tablet that is a key to something we do not know of, but we really shouldn't worry about that now, wont we Nicholas?"

"No, not really sir."

"SIR!" A man shouted "more covie ships coming this way sir!"

"What with?"

"130 frigates, 50 cruisers 30 capital class ships, 40 aircraft carriers each with 1000 seraphs and 1 strange looking vessel that we don't know of sir"

"Crap" Wilson said "What do we have?"

"Reinforcements from yesterday about 20 frigates, 5 capital class ships, 2 aircraft carriers and 10 cruisers, 2000 longswords and 30 XF-240 prototypes, coupled with 20 cruisers, 50 frigates and 20 aircraft carriers each with 760 longswords each, and 10 XF-240 Pros."

"Any more reinforcements?" Wilson asked

"Yup, survivors from Earth are already on their way, they have 2 cruisers and 10 frigates for us, along with a squadron of 15 XF-240s, they'll arrive in half a day."

"time of contact?" Wilson asked.

"2 hours sir."

He swore silently "Alright, get the men going"

"What about the new major kennedy?"

"Get Jason and his men up here for a minute" Wilson said "I have a job for him and his squad"

IOIOIOIOI

Kennedy was still playing cards with his buddies when the siren came, a loud screeching noise that rang out across the mess hall, men scrambled from their feet, guns at the ready, thinking that the covenant were back, they were right

"Aww jeez" Jericho groaned "and I had a brilliant hand as well."

"Enough jokes alright?" Kennedy sighed.

"_would Major Jason A Kennedy and the remainder of 102th Infantry squad please report to the bridge immediately_"

"Alright marines!" Kennedy shouted "You heard the man, get movin!!!"

"SIR YES SIR!"

IOIOIOIOI

Right, this chapter finished. Onto the next.


	10. The beginning of the end

The final Frontier

I'm probably going to write a lot more than I done before now

Disclaimer: I don't won Halo and-

**BOOM!**

Good old shotgun

Chapter 10- The beginning of the end

The covenant cruiser pounded at the Final frontier, making it glow in a silver sheen. Fighters flew across to greet each other in a hail of plasma and shells. Ship after ship was torn up by the constant stream of MAC rounds, while plasma torpedoes slammed into the UNSC Frigates, vaporising them in a shower of purple sparks.

The bridge was unusually quiet, all silent apart from the odd murmur and the constant rocking that was the Hull. Major Kennedy walked in along with the remains of his squad. "You wanted to see me sir?" He asked.

"Yes." Wilson replied "As you know the covenant have resumed their attack on us, this time the force is twice as large, we believe that this invasion is controlled by a ship far behind the front line" He walked towards the Holographic screen, which zoomed in to a gigantic ship, almost as big as the final frontier. "We want you to infiltrate this helluva giant, and destroy it from within. If we are correct, the covenant will retreat. And since they want humanity destroyed so badly they've probably sent someone important to watch the spectacle. The target will also have to be captured or eliminated" Wilson walked back up to Kennedy "this will be the biggest damn freaking operation you will ever do in your whole life, This could mean life and death to humanity. Are you ready for it son?"

Kennedy looked hesitant for a few seconds. silence filled the room

"Well?" Wilson asked?"

"Yes sir." Kennedy finally said reluctantly "Just tell me my crew and we'll go."

Wilson smiled "They're right behind you."

Kennedy looked back, my squad then, he thought, nice.

"The escorts will be waiting for you at Launch deck.1"

"Yes sir." He said then turned back "Alright marines, go, go, go!"

"YES SIR!!"

Launch deck 1

"So you're the escorts then" Kennedy said to the XF pilots "We'll be going in half an hour."

The launch deck rocked violently for a few seconds then went back to normal.

"That was a plasma torpedo" One of the pilots said "Don't worry."

"You forgot 'sir' airman." Kennedy said, then walked off

Kennedy arrived at the nearby armoury and saw the squad fully prepared, Jericho with a LMG and Evans with a couple of charges that he saw were HAVOC tac-nukes. The rest were equipped with a variety of weapons.

"You didn't leave anything for the squad leader then, shame" He joked and picked up a battle rifle with five clips, also a satchel charge and holstered a pistol into his belt pocket. "Right, let go marines!"

Echo 743- Light-sabre

15 minutes till boarding.

"This is light-sabre, is everybody strapped in, cause we're going in for a bumpy ride!"

The pelican lifted off and blasted off towards the target ship, which was a block in the distance, the XF pilots flew behind them, keeping a close guard, the marines looked out of the window and saw a massive dog-fight, a dozen Seraphs rushed in to greet the XF pilots and are being tore up by the fighter's beam cannons. Two more flew in and let loose their plasma cannon, damaging a XF and scraped the hull of the pelican.

"Hang on!" The pelican pilot shouted and dodged three seraphs, the rotary mini-gun firing streams of APFSDS rounds into the trio. A massive covenant cruiser swerved round, barely missing the Pelican and it's crew. Of the four XF escorts, two were away in a dogfight while one crashed into the cruiser's hull, instantly vaporising it and the pilot.

"We've arrived at the destination, please unfasten your seat-belts and give the covenant bastards a nice warm welcome!"

The Pelican crashed into the launch deck, missing the wall by centimetres, it let loose it's mini-gun into the dazed covenant, killing a dozen grunts and five elites and a bunch of jackals, along with a hunter made very angry. The Pelican door opened, some marines threw petrol bombs at the covies, setting them alight. Kennedy unloaded a whole clip into a group of unsuspecting hunter's back.

"That was the easy part" Kennedy told the crew as he reloaded his rifle and attached a silencer, the others followed suit. "Now the real Task Begins."

Kennedy and the squad crept across the ship's silent corridors, all seemed to go well, their objective is to get to the bridge and secure that area until

"Hey Kennedy" Jericho whispered "the bridge is just up ahead. Come on."

"This is too easy"kennedy muttered, his hand tighten on the grip of his rifle, something was not right

"Come on, there's no covenant about, let's go area-"He stopped when he saw a cyan blade flash out, then five more, and the elite battle cry was heard.

"Stealth Elites!" Someone shouted

"You know Jericho" Kennedy said as he aimed at the glowing swords "You had to open your mouth this soon"

Then he opened fired.

End chapter 10


End file.
